Nothing But A Good Time
by AgeOfEdward
Summary: In the era of big hair and MTV, Isabella Swan has learned to be responsible too early in her life. One night at Desolation Row and a mysterious, tattooed rock god convinces her to let loose and have fun. But how far can she go before her structured past life catches up with her?


**Title of Story: **Nothing but a Good Time

**Word Count: **11,982

**Type of Edward: **80's Hairmetalward

**Category (Literotica or Young Adult): **Literotica

**Story Summary: **In the era of big hair and MTV, Isabella Swan has learned to be responsible too early in her life. One night at Desolation Row and a mysterious, tattooed rock god convinces her to let loose and have fun. But how far can she go before her structured past life catches up with her?

**Standard Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nothing But a Good Time**

**1987**

I hadn't been expecting anything big from the night. In fact, I was fairly happy with my life, or so I thought. I was starting grad school in the fall, I was engaged to my college boyfriend, and thanks to my step-father, I lived a pretty cushy life in Los Angeles. There wasn't anything missing in my life, but I had started to feel like there was. I loved school so I knew it wasn't that. My mother was my mother. I couldn't honestly say that I loved my fiancé, but he was a good guy, and we had been together for a long time. It just made sense to marry him. So I shrugged off any sense of foreboding and settled in to enjoy a work free summer.

I didn't know how I had gotten dragged into it, but I found myself walking down the Sunset Strip with my two best friends at seven o'clock at night. I acted like the Strip wasn't really my scene, but Alice and Rosalie loved it, so I went with them occasionally. The truth was that I loved it much more than I should, and that scared me.

"Rosalie," Alice continued to whine just as she had ever since we had left the apartment. "The Roxie is right there, and I know who's playing. Let's just go there. You can tell your brother that we got lost and couldn't find the club."

"Alice, I know the Strip better than Jasper does. He's never going to believe that. It's one gig, so suck it up. Maybe they'll be better than I remember."

"You said they were terrible when you were in high school," I mentioned, sidestepping a group of already-drunk partiers. "What are they called again?"

"Officially, the Crypt Kickers. I used to call them D.F.S."

"D.F.S." I muttered, almost tripping in the ridiculous platform shoes Alice had forced me into. "Do I want to know?"

"I'll tell you later. Just please don't make me go alone." Rosalie stopped and turned to face us. The billboard lights brought out the platinum highlights in her hair, which had been teased to within an inch of its life. The look was further accented by her leopard print mini-skirt and super tight, low-cut t-shirt. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You'll owe us big time." Alice grimaced and grabbed my arm. "Now, let's go before Bella has a heart attack or gets lost."

"I'm not going to get lost. That was only once, and it was years ago." It was also the day I got my first tattoo, but I was not going to tell them that.

"No worries. Desolation Row is just up ahead." Rose led us to the front of a nondescript two story building with a neon sign labelling it as "Desolation Row." Under it was a smaller sign displaying 'Now playing The Crypt Kickers.'

Inside it was even louder than it had been on the street, and surprisingly packed. There was a general crush of bodies around the upper deck that circled the stage and the floor in front of it. I knew the bar was on the deck, but I couldn't see it through the bodies and dim lights.

It seemed that we were a little late. The concert was in full swing as we pushed and shoved our way to the front rail. I recognized Rosalie's brother on stage. I had met him once, and he seemed fairly normal then. This was anything but normal, though. He was wearing ripped blue jeans with chaps and what looked like red cowboy boots. A bright green leather vest was open over his well-muscled chest. A white cowboy hat was pushed down over his blond hair, completing the bizzaro cowboy look. The only normal thing about him seemed to be the basic black bass strapped across his chest.

I couldn't see much of the drummer as he was behind a bank of drums, cymbals and snares. There was a wild brown afro, however, that must have been connected to a head somewhere.

My focus was soon consumed by the third man. His outfit was not as radical as his bassist's, just a pair of black and yellow striped tights, heavy-looking black boots, red leather pants that went to just below his knees and looked like they had been sprayed on, and a black vest much like the bassist's. Rows of tattoos worked their way up his chest. I had always been fascinated by tattoos. His consisted of thick, bold, curved shapes that I couldn't make out in the spotlight. His hair was long, a dusty bronze color that gleamed in the red, blue, and yellow lights. Unlike his band mates, he hadn't teased his hair, but instead left it to fall down his shoulders. I was slightly jealous. His hair looked better than mine.

It wasn't just his body and absurdly good looks that caught my attention, though. He was playing a guitar, bright red and shaped like a "V", through a crazy rift I didn't recognize and wailing into a microphone. There was so much power in his voice and his fingers as they moved along the guitar strings. Even though he was only singing a cover of a Motley Crue song, he made the audience feel like they were in music hall with a master, not just some small, seedy club. It was amazing to watch, even with the screech of guitars and the hollow thud of the drums.

As he hit the crescendo, he smiled, purely exuberant and energetic. Even though I was across the room from him, I felt I had a connection with him - like he had been singing about me. It was ridiculous, but for one night I decided not to fight it. I was just going to loosen up and have fun.

"I thought you said they sucked?" I asked Rosalie two and half beers later.

"I haven't heard them play since they were in my parents garage," Rosalie said with a shrug, apparently as surprised as the rest of us. "They must have gotten better."

"Well I know how you can make it up to me, Rose. Introduce me to your brother." Alice grinned and went back to paying attention to the stage.

The next hour and a half passed in a hazy blur. The Crypt Kickers did mostly covers with one or two original songs mixed in, and they were so good. The singer never faltered, hitting every note with the same amount of power and passion that I had first heard when we arrived. During breaks he joked around with the audience, and that twisted and sexy smile was in constant supply. Alice, Rose and I bounced around and screamed out every line we knew. Rose bought a joint off a guy and offered to share, but I turned her down. I was on my way to being drunk, and I didn't need to add being high to that as well.

By the time the band left the stage, we were quivering, sweaty balls of estrogen and adrenaline. Even though the stage was empty, the club was still buzzing, the general press of bodies making things claustrophobic.

Rose grabbed the elbows of Alice and I, pulling us to the side out of the crowd and toward the front by the stage. "Come on. Jasper said that we could come backstage after the show. I need to know when they got so good, because it has to be witchcraft or something."

Her words cut through the haze. _Go backstage? With the bronze-haired tattooed god? No, no, no._ "I think I'll just meet you at the bar after."

"No, Bella." Rosalie pulled my reluctant body along behind her. "I promise they're cool, even if they are idiots. You can't be so shy forever, you know."

"Rose, I really don't know." But by then, it was too late. We were in a narrow hallway behind the stage, facing a big, muscled guy standing in the middle. His biceps had to be as big around as my waist. He was huge.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the band isn't taking visitors tonight."

Rosalie began trying to explain to Steroids that she was related to Jasper, but he wouldn't listen. I think he was about to throw us out when the blond bassist stuck his head out the door. "Yo, Felix, they're good."

Begrudgingly, Felix stepped to the side and let us pass. Blondie opened the door wider and ushered us inside. The room was large and surprisingly bright. It was also cluttered with everything from musical equipment and instruments to empty food wrappers. I didn't think there was an clear space in the room.

Blondie pulled Rosalie into a tight hug as he shut the door. "Guys, this is my twin, Jasper," she introduced us. "Jazz, this is Alice and Bella."

"It's nice to meet you." Jasper's voice was deep and rich. He smiled in a welcoming way, putting me at ease for just a moment. "And this is the rest of the band—Emmett, the block-headed drummer, and the wet-panty inducing guitarist and lead vocalist extraordinaire, Edward."

And there he was, only now the vest was gone all together, and I was close enough to really see the tattoos. They were thick swirls in various dark colors, all of them weaving together and around in elegant ways, small lettering mixed in the loops. I was instantly curious as to what they all meant, but I blushed and looked back down at my shoes when he caught me staring. I tried to hide behind my friends, but it did no good. Rose was hugging her brother's old friends and Alice was already flirting with Jasper. Shit. I didn't know what to do. I was uncomfortable around people at the best of times, much less with a half-naked tattooed rock god.

Oddly, he seemed to realize my discomfort. He kept a good deal of distance between us and appeared to remain relaxed and natural. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Edward. You're Bella, right?"

Tentatively, I reached out and shook his hand. I tried to ignore the shiver it caused and the warmth that seeped from his hand to mine as I nodded"You were amazing out there. Really great."

I cringed, certain that I sounded like every other crazed girl that had ever been with him after a show, but he just smiled gently and didn't appear annoyed. "Thanks. Want something to drink?"

Somehow, mercifully, I found myself loosening up around the band as the evening wore on. The three boys were all light-hearted and silly, despite their stage personas. After I got over the fact that Edward was both very gorgeous and very shirtless, I was even able to stop blushing. Edward kept his distance but stayed close enough that I wasn't able to avoid him. Of course, he didn't put a shirt on, and that could have been why I broke out in a cold sweat.

Jasper and Rosalie explained how they had all met. "Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I all went to school together. Edward was a year behind us but dropped out when we graduated."

"I didn't drop out," Edward defended, a smile on his face and an uncensored air about him that I found fascinating. I had always been worried about academia, so I couldn't imagine leaving school. "I just decided that I didn't belong there anymore. I had better things to waste my time with."

"Like women," Jasper offered.

"Or girls," Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett, that's the same thing," Edward offered dryly.

"Huge difference, bro."

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes which made me giggle, earning me a smile from him. I, in turn, blushed.

"Anyway, that summer, the three of them decided that a band was the way to go."

"And it was the best decision we ever made," Jasper assured his sister. "As you can see, we got much better at it."

"What was it that she used to call us?" Edward leaned back on the couch so that he was staring at the ceiling. "D.F.C.? D.F.A?"

"D.F.S." Alice corrected. "Rose said something about that when we were walking up the Strip. She said she would tell us what that meant."

"D.F.S." Edward snickered. "That was it. Do you want the honors, Rosalie?"

"It means Doofus Fuck Squad. It was better than the first name they had, The Dancing Wu-Tang Clan. Anything is better than that."

"We thought it was good." Emmett smiled at Rosalie, and I thought I noticed a different gleam in her eyes. She liked Emmett. "We named ourselves that after we watched a really awesome kung-fu movie."

"And then we were Dazed and Confused in college." Jasper took up the tale. "Eddie went to college with the rest of us, but mucked around most of the time. Rose, of course, came to Los Angeles and spread vicious rumors about her brother's terrible band."

"Completely unfounded rumors, mind you," Emmett interjected. "We were, and always have been, awesome."

Rosalie sighed. "Emmett, you used to make the dog howl because you were so bad. I think you were lucky Mom didn't make you move out of the house."

I assumed that Rosalie must have been exaggerating a little. She did that sometimes, and I just couldn't match the image Rosalie was painting with what I had just seen. They were masterful, powerful, and just full of raw energy out on that stage. Between all the screaming and giggling, I had been breathless. Edward captured the attention of everyone in the room. It was impossible to look away.

Edward was now sitting on the couch just three feet away from me, bare-chested and relaxed, while I sat on the edge of the cushion curled into myself, trying not to stare and failing. Every time he caught me, he would wink, and I would blush and look away. Then we would repeat the process.

This went on the whole time the boys and Rosalie told us about the band's roots, and then again while Jasper and Alice flirted unashamedly.

Finally, after watching that for fifteen minutes, Emmett, who was at least as big as Felix had been, stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go party. Rosie, you wanna come with?"

I knew my best friend's answer before she did. "Sure. Just don't get upset if I out party you." Rose was nothing if not predictable, although I was surprised she let him call her Rosie. Normally she hated that name. Even Alice managed to pull herself out of her Jasper haze and send us both shocked glances. Maybe my earlier assumption was right and Rose did like Emmett.

Jasper and Edward seemed unconcerned. They just told Emmett not to get too drunk or high since they had a show tomorrow night and sent him on his way. Rose promised that she would meet us by her car later for the drive home. I wasn't worried about her leaving - she knew how to take care of herself, and I got the feeling that no one would try anything with Emmett around.

I was now at a loss as to what I should do. Alice and Jasper were locked in their own bubble, which left me with the rock god I had been staring at all night. He was gazing pensively at the ceiling, giving me a chance to collect my thoughts. What was it about him? While I wasn't naturally comfortable around people, I did know I wasn't normally this stiff. Hell, I was sitting on the edge of the couch like I was ready to bolt at the first opportunity I got.

Perhaps it was just the way he looked. There was no denying that he was gorgeous. His tattoos only enhanced the way his muscles rippled under his lightly tanned skin. My eyes settled on the guitar inked on the inside of his forearm. It was bright primary colors, a contrast to the dark colors of the others. There was also a tiger on one of his shoulders, and then all the twists on his chest. His face was sharp and angular with deep green eyes, topped with the glorious mop of bronze hair almost as long as my own.

I knew, even as I let my eyes be distracted by his good looks, that it was more than his appearance which put me on edge. It was the fact he seemed to be a collection of so many opposing things. He looked hard and steely, like a rocker, but from what I had seen, he was laid back, easy going and quick to laugh. I couldn't pin him down. He didn't make sense, and I was completely intrigued by it. I liked that I couldn't get a read on him, but it also scared me. My world was a strictly ordered and secluded one, partially of my own choice and partially not. Part of me, the wild side of me, wanted to change that. I wanted to let down my hair and just forget everything. I could so easily be comfortable in this skin-tight ensemble that showed so much flesh and these huge chunky boots if I would just allow myself to let go. I realized that was what he represented - the other side of me who yearned to be free. That scared me.

"You don't have to sit on the edge of the couch. You can lean back." I had gotten so caught up in studying the guitar tattoo and thinking that I lost track of time. My face flushed red, and I hurriedly looked down to my fingers twisting in my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught his smile and saw it wasn't mocking or sarcastic, but friendly and open. I sighed. I would never figure him out.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just more comfortable this way. You should try it." My attempt at sarcasm was shaky, but he laughed.

"I might have to take you up on your offer later. Right now, I'm good here." He gestured to his shirtless torso, legs spread wide and his body slouched, and I had to admit that he looked comfortable. My muscles were so stiff I wasn't sure that I could move even if I wanted to.

Suddenly, I felt fingers grip my arm and pull. I flopped back onto the couch with a screech. Edward laughed as I rearranged myself. His hands didn't leave my skin and it felt as if his touch burned through me. His fingers moved down my upper arm to rest over my hand. He wasn't holding it exactly, just resting his on top of mine. It was curious sensation. His fingers were calloused and rough, but his touch was so gentle. I barely felt any pressure on top of my hand. I couldn't tell if that was just something he did, a part of his game, or if he was trying to push me without scaring me off. Either way, it was sweet and not what I expected at all.

"There, is that better?" he asked with a smile that bordered on a mocking smirk.

I nodded and tried to meet his gaze. "Yes, it's much more comfortable. Thank you."

"You're always welcome."

Sarcasm seemed to be the way to go so I stuck to that. "So, do you always go around dressed like that?"

He looked down at his tattooed chest, and I blushed again. Me and my big mouth always getting me into trouble. I knew I should have just kept quiet. "Well, I think it's a work of art. Why not show it off? What about you? Do you always go around dressed like that?"

I looked down at my tight black bodice that enhanced every curve, showed a good amount of cleavage, and left my arms bare. A short black and red pleated skirt with fishnet stockings finished the ensemble. Then there were the black leather platform boots that came up to my knees, plus my thick brown hair that was teased and tossed until it almost dwarfed my head. "Oh, um, no."

"Clearly. You're trying too hard."

I almost slapped him. Little prick… or maybe not so little. Those jeans were really tight.

He laughed. Apparently my anger was amusing to him. I couldn't keep up. "No, no, not like that. You're trying too hard to look like you don't like it."

Oh. It was the truth, but I didn't understand how he knew that. I stared at him in shock as his smile got bigger. "Trust me, you don't hide or lie as well as you think you do. Now, are you hungry?"

There he went again, changing the subject just when I was starting to catch up. I didn't know how to answer. What was he asking again? "Um?"

"You, me, food." He stood up and grinned down at me. "I'm famished and you were out there singing and dancing along, so you've got to be hungry too. I know a place. Let's go."

"It's…" I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Almost one o'clock in the morning. Is there anywhere open?"

"I told you, I know a place."

"How do you know a place? Rosalie said that you'd been in town for two days."

"Bella, you ask too many questions." His smile took the sting out of his words. "Now, are you coming or not?"

He held out his hand, and I wanted to take it, I really did. My head and my heart were waging a battle. My head knew that it wasn't a good idea, that I couldn't just go running off with some guy I barely knew. Sure Rose had known him, but that had been years ago. This just wasn't something that I did. I didn't go running off with strangers in the middle of the night. God, but I wanted to. More than I had ever wanted anything with a guy, I wanted to run off with Edward.

I slid my eyes to Alice, who was still absorbed in her conversation with Jasper. Maybe she could help me make a decision. She was much more level-headed than Rose. She could think through things. Unfortunately, she didn't even see me looking her way.

"I'll make sure you meet your friends later." Edward seemed to read my mind. He grinned and wiggled his fingers, enticing me further. "Come on, please Bella?"

I sighed. I could be wild and crazy just this once. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet with a smile. For a moment, I was close enough to smell him-beer, sweat, and something else I couldn't identify. I had to fight the urge to trace the swirls on his chest with my fingertip. He stepped away quickly, which was a good thing, but kept my hand tightly clasped within his own.

He grabbed something off the back of the couch and then turned to Jasper. "Can you lock up, bro?"

Jasper nodded, apparently unconcerned that his friend was leaving with a virtual stranger. Alice finally looked up at me, smiled, and winked before she turned back to Jasper. I supposed that was a good thing.

Edward then dragged me back out to the crowded bowels of the club. "My car's parked in the back, but I need to go pick up our check if you don't mind?"

He lead me back out to the back and into a small parking space behind the club. He let go of my hand to pull the black tank top he'd grabbed from the dressing room over his head. I was both relieved and a little sad. I felt more comfortable around him like that, but I missed staring at his tattoos.

My eyes widened again when I saw what we walking toward. It was a car, if you could call it that. It was low to the ground with a long front and flared arches over the wheels, painted a beautiful baby blue color. Edward chuckled when he noticed my expression. "It's a Corvette Stingray. I bought it off a friend's dad a couple years ago for two thousand bucks. Best money I ever spent."

I couldn't do anything but laugh shakily as he opened the door for me and I slid inside. I was afraid to touch anything, intimidated by the beauty of the car. He sat in the driver's seat and twisted the key in the ignition. The car growled to life and I realized how used I was to my much quieter car. As Edward pulled out of the parking space, the expression on his face was one of pure excitement. He must have really loved this car.

Fortunately for me, it didn't take long until he was off the crowded, loud Strip and pulling up in front of a small burger joint. True to his word, it was still open.

"I'm in awe that you know somewhere around here that I don't," I told him after we sat down with our food. He was already scarfing down his burger, while I only picked at my fries.

"To be honest, I cheated. My hotel is right down the street." He smiled and I laughed, For a moment, I forgot that we didn't even really know each other. "How long have you lived in Los Angeles?"

"On and off for ten years. My parents divorced when I was fourteen and my mom moved here, so I divided my time between them. When I graduated, Mom moved to Sacramento with her new husband, and I moved here permanently to attend UCLA."

"Where does your Dad live?" I thought it odd that he didn't ask about school. Most people wanted to know what I majored in and what I was going to do now.

"Northern Washington."

"Anywhere near Seattle?" I knew from Rose that that was where they were all from.

I shook my head. "No, still further west."

"No wonder you moved to Los Angeles." I was sure we were thinking of the same things—oppressive gray clouds and endless rain. "What do your parents do?"

"My Dad's the police chief in Forks, and Mom, I don't know what she does. Her husband is pretty rich and powerful. She doesn't really have to do anything." And that was all I was going to say about that. Both my parents and my step-father were going to be in town next month, and I was not looking forward to it. I didn't want to think about it at all, actually. "What about you? What made you want to be in rock band?"

"I knew this was what I had to do the very first time I picked up a guitar. It took Jaz and Em longer to figure it out. Rosalie wasn't kidding, we were terrible to begin with. It took a while to get better. I think it was junior year before we started getting good gigs."

"Why did you drop out? You could have done music and school."

"I didn't drop out." Edward smiled ruefully and for the first time looked embarrassed. He even ran his hands through his long, silky hair. "I just took a test that allowed me to graduate early. They just like to give me grief for it. I actually have a degree in psychology."

"Psychology? Seriously? Is that how you always know what I'm feeling and thinking?"

He laughed loudly, and I was glad that we were the only customers in the shop. "I told you it's a gift."

I shook my head, completely shocked and confused. It seemed there was much more to Edward than met the eye. "Okay, you are clearly beyond smart. Why haven't you gone for a doctorate? I mean, not that the band isn't great, but what if it doesn't work?"

He shrugged and took a moment to digest my words. "We asked ourselves the same thing and decided that it was better to go have fun and at least try this rather than growing into bitter old men. We bounced around for about a year before this job came up. This could be our big break. I mean, we're playing on the Strip. Even if it doesn't work out, at least we're having fun for now. I can always go back to school later."

And that was what I found over the next few weeks about Edward and the others - they were just so full of life. It was so clear that they had fun, no matter what they were doing. They were bright, bouncy, and completely crazy, but when they hit that stage, they transformed into something else - still them, but more edgy, somehow darker. I even began to miss them when I wasn't there. The club wasn't my world. I had been raised to be proper, modest, and polite, but I began to like it more than my white-washed world. The club may have seemed dingy, but my life there was colorful and vibrant, no masks to hide behind—no judging. You were who you were and that was rad.

Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights we could be found at Desolation Row with the Crypt Kickers. We even started showing up early so that we could hang out after they warmed up. We formed a tight knit group, and I couldn't have been happier about it. Edward was a sweetheart, attentive and very touchy. He had started dropping his arm over my shoulder and tucking me into his side when we were sitting together on the couch. I was a little shocked the first time, but it didn't take long before I was seeking out the contact.

That had me a little worried. I was attracted to Edward, very attracted. He was handsome and the nicest guy I had ever met. I was fairly certain that he liked me as well. The problem was that I was engaged. Jacob, my boyfriend of three years, had asked me last spring. I didn't really love him, but he was a good guy, and my mother and step-father really liked him. When he proposed, I thought he was as good as it got. Certainly as good as I got, but as I became more comfortable in Desolation Row, the more I realized that I may have been wrong. Maybe I had been so caught up in the bubble that I lived in, I hadn't even thought to look outside it.

One night I asked Rosalie and Alice what I should do. Their answer was fairly predictable. They had never liked Jacob, so they encouraged me to give Edward a chance. I didn't dare ask my mother for advice, and I didn't want to ask my father over the phone. Finally I just decided to let things happen. My new found freedom had me questioning a lot of my choices, and Edward always said that I asked too many questions. Besides, Jacob was in Sacramento and far away from me for now. No one would get hurt if I did this, and I wouldn't take it that far anyway.

So, almost four weeks after our first visit, Alice and I walked into Desolation Row and headed toward the backstage area. It was Saturday night, the busiest, and it was already showing. We had to weave through the crowd at the front before we got to the back hallways where it was quieter.

"So, what are you going to do about Edward?" Alice asked softly.

"I'm not going to do anything. He's a nice guy and I've enjoyed the time I've spent with him, but it's a phase. After this summer, he'll be gone and I'll be back at school. It's not worth starting something."

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes. "Bella, I thought you were starting to listen. You don't love Jacob. You've told Rose and I as much. I know you may not see it, but if you keep doing this then you're going to end up just like your parents, and I know you don't want that. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

She grabbed my arm to stop me in front of the hall. She was clearly worried about me. Alice had been my best friend since I first moved here. She knew what I was capable of and what I wanted better than I did. Still, I shrugged myself out of her grasp and refused to listen..

"Just leave it alone, Alice. Some things just won't work, all right?" I didn't want to talk about this. I could worry about it much later.

Alice sighed and then nodded. "Fine. I just hope you think about this. You've got something good in your path. It would be better for you."

With that she turned and marched down the hallway, and I tried to ignore her words still ringing in my ears.

Felix was used to us by now and was ready to let us back without any trouble. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were quick to welcome us inside. I didn't see Edward anywhere so I settled into the couch right where we usually sat. Rosalie had stayed with Emmett last night and was currently curled into his lap. She had an odd smile on her face, and I didn't even want to know what she was thinking.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, and realized that it sounded a little needy. So much for sounding like I didn't really care.

Emmett shrugged. "He's been in a mood all day. We sent him out to get his head on straight."

I hummed, confused. He had seemed just fine when I left him last night, if a little jumpy. I shrugged. It didn't matter. I wasn't supposed to be so concerned - he was just a friend after all.

Ten minutes later and the starting act was already out. Emmett and Jasper were starting to get worried when Edward finally burst through the door. At least he looked like he was ready to go on stage.

"Fuck man, we just sent you to get some air," Jasper grumbled. "Come on, let's go."

Jasper and Emmett tried to pull him along, but he was frozen in place looking at me. I squirmed a little under his piercing gaze and felt my skin get hot. His too-green eyes were ablaze with emotion that I didn't understand but knew I liked—a lot.

"Just give me and Bella a minute, please. I promise I'll be out in just a second."

They nodded reluctantly, but Rose and Alice both sent me questioning glances before they followed the boys out. I nodded to show that I was fine and they left Edward and I alone.

He moved toward me, his normally smooth movements jerky. He practically fell into the couch next to me, and I was able to avoid his intense gaze long enough to be worried about him. "Edward, are you alright?"

He nodded twice, still jerky and uneven. "Um, Bella... I need to ask you something."

His stutter had me even more worried. Edward never stuttered. "Okay." I reached out to grab his hands, knowing that physical connection always helped him stay centered. "Ask away. Whatever you need."

"Can I kiss you?"

I stared at him, gob-smacked. He wanted to kiss me? Not only wanted to kiss me, but he_ asked_ to kiss me. How sweet was that? How could I say no to that? But… I was engaged. I couldn't just kiss the very hot rock god, no matter how much I wanted or needed to. I couldn't do that to Edward.

So why I'd just answered "yes" was beyond me. _Stupid, stupid._

He smiled sweetly, though beamed would be more accurate. He was ecstatic, and I smiled back at him, because his being happy made me happy. I had never felt that way before, and it was exhilarating, terrifying, and completely wrong - but oh so right.

Slowly he leaned forward and brushed his lips against my own. As soon as I felt their softness against mine, I didn't care about right and wrong anymore. I just cared about him and what he was doing to me, ramifications and consequences be damned. Besides, he had told me that I questioned things too much, so I gave up on thinking.

I twisted my fingers into his beautiful hair, marveling at the texture. It was as silky as it always looked. When he realized that I really didn't mind what his lips were doing, he threw himself fully into the kiss. He slid his hands around the back of my neck and pulled me close so that I was crushed against his chest.

Finally, he got so over-enthusiastic that I toppled over onto my back, causing me to giggle. I'd honestly never had this much fun making out. Edward claimed my lips again momentarily before moving lower to suck on my neck. I could feel him, every line of his body meeting my own. It was exhilarating. I was breathless beneath him. This was new and fun. Much better than my fiancé would have done.

"Bella, I really, really like you." He pulled away from me so that he could stare down at my face. Big green eyes said that he more than liked me, but I shut that out. I didn't want to think about it.

"I really like you too," I told him, not lying yet. Edward smiled again, that blinding, bright, brilliant smile; the one that made it possible to believe that under different circumstances, I could have fallen in love with him. I wanted to fall in love with him.

He kissed me again, and I could feel his excitement and joy throughout. I pushed away my thoughts and went with it. "You need to go on stage," I murmured around his lips and tongue.

"Wait for me after?"

I knew the implication behind his words. His hand had just slid underneath my shirt. If we had time, we would end up naked on this couch. "Okay." Evidently my brain had left the building tonight.

He kissed me one last time and then climbed off my body. I missed the heat of him immediately. He pulled me to my feet and kept me close until we reached the point where I had to go to the front while he took the stage. This time, rather than kiss me, he pulled me into a tight hug. It was like he couldn't bear to let me go of me. I understood the feeling.

He finally let go, and I watched him disappear. Hurriedly, I rushed out to front and edged my way through the crazy audience. I wondered briefly what they would think if they knew that I had just made out with the lead singer and guitarist of the band they were clearly so excited about. I knew some of them of would be jealous, but others, I liked to think, would cheer me on.

By the time I made it over to our normal spot, the boys were already on stage and part way through their first song. "What happened?" Rosalie yelled over the music.

I shrugged. For some reason, I was reluctant to tell them what happened. I wasn't ashamed of what I had done, but I didn't know what they would think about it. "He just needed to talk to me, that's all."

"It looked like more than just talking." Alice was grinning from ear to ear as if she knew what had really happened.

"I swear, Alice."

"Bella, your lipstick is smudged."

I gasped and quickly covered my mouth. Shit. I forgot to check my make-up. Alice and Rosalie snickered, but I studiously ignored them.

Instead I focused my attention on Edward and the boys on stage. He was shredding his way through an ear-blistering guitar solo with a mocking smile on his face. I recognized it as the same smile he wore every time he was on stage. There was something different about him tonight, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was more fluid on stage. He screamed and sang just the same as he always had, but there was something different there. He was focused and assertive, demanding more from the audience than he ever had, and they loved him for it.

I watched every movement his body made and remembered what his lips had felt like on mine. I smiled when his eyes, somehow, made contact with mine for just a moment. They were happy and sexy before he turned back to his guitar.

Perhaps that was what I really found so attractive about him; he was always happy and juvenile. Nothing ever got to him, and he never had to hide. Edward was what he was and he never asked you to accept it. He just didn't care what you thought. I was the opposite - always trying to make everyone else happy, no matter what or who I had to become to do it. I wasn't even sure that I knew who the real me was anymore.

Edward made me feel more alive than I ever had. I didn't have to try so hard around him, because I knew he didn't care. Jacob was always worried about what we looked like, how he appeared, or what we were seen doing due to his political aspirations.

Was that what I was destined for? To live in someone else's shadow? To be fair, I had been doing that my whole life, first with my own mother, then with Jacob, and in some ways now with Alice and Rosalie. Edward might be my only chance to have a little fun before I had to face the facts. Besides, I had already admitted that I didn't love Jacob, and while I didn't know what my feelings for Edward were, but they were bigger than what I felt for Jacob.

I had just decided that whatever Edward wanted, I was going to give him, when the Crypt Kickers hit their last song. Of course, it was pure sex. If I hadn't already decided, then I would have the moment I watched him thrust his hips into that bright cherry red guitar. I could imagine the action repeated, but without his guitar and on me instead. I wondered briefly if he had done that on purpose.

It wasn't just Rose, Alice, and I that had been reduced to quivering piles of sex and hormones. You would have to be blind to not see the sexual energy that all three of them oozed across the stage.

They hit a crescendo with one last big bang as the lights came up. As they left the stage, we were left clinging to the rail. "Holy fuck," Rosalie muttered. "What the hell just got into them?"

Alice shook her head woodenly, and I was still trying to get my breath back.

"Whatever it was, I don't think I'm coming home again tonight, ladies."

"Bella may have to be there alone tonight. Jasper has been teasing me for weeks. No more."

I didn't tell them that I wasn't planning on going home tonight either. I was certain that they would find out about Edward and I before too long, but for now I wanted my secret. I wanted to know that Edward and I had a chance for a little while.

We waited the customary thirty minutes before going backstage to give the boys a chance to cool off and change. We were nursing drinks at the bar and blowing off obnoxious guys that tried to hit on us until Alice signaled it was time to go backstage.

Nerves descended on me. How did I face him? I could feel my face redden more with each step. He would know exactly what I was thinking, and I felt claustrophobic in the tight hallway.

Alice and Rosalie seemed to notice something was wrong. I was suddenly having trouble breathing. "Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, worry printed across her face.

"I think I'm just gonna go home. I'm not feeling so good."

They nodded, and I turned the other direction to go out the back door. It took everything in me to keep from running.

I burst out the door and into the humid California night, sucking in great lungs full of air. What was I thinking? I couldn't be with someone like Edward. I was better off with the safe and uninteresting. I could forget all about this, marry Jacob, and have a safe, if boring, life.

I had resolved to walk toward my car when I heard a door burst open behind me. I jumped but quickly relaxed as soon as I heard who had come out.

"Bella!" Edward called, spotting me in the parking lot. "Alice and Rosalie said that you weren't feeling well. Are you okay?"

I nodded shakily. I was unable to look at him and instead stared down at our shoes. "Yeah, I just needed some air," I answered. "It got kinda crowded in there."

He nodded, long hair falling into his face. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You wanna go to my place? It's just a hotel room and not that great, but it's more private than here or a burger place."

I should have told him no, but I couldn't force the words past my lips. I just nodded and managed to smile. He grabbed my hand, and we walked silently to his car. He opened the door for me, like usual, and waited for me to slide inside before shutting it. It was one of the things I had come to adore about him. He was a perfect gentleman. He was a rocker with the heart of a romantic.

The drive was quiet, but he didn't let go of my hand, using our entwined fingers to shift gears. The windows were down, the breeze playing with our hair and clearing my head.

I wanted this. I did. It would never last, and I might end up regretting it in ten years, but I wanted it. I wanted to be this wild and immature person that I had always been told never to be. I wanted to be dangerous. I wanted to not think. This was what summer was made for—silly, immature romances.

His hotel was a small, run down building just off the coastline. It looked like a strong wind would blow it down. He blushed and shrugged, apparently embarrassed by its appearance. I didn't care how it looked, conveying this by squeezing his fingers.

His room was just big enough for a full-sized bed, a dresser with a TV on top, and a table and chairs. It was in much the same state as the backstage room. It was messy with clothes, food wrappers, and paper scraps covered in writing. There was a black guitar next to the table.

"Um," Edward ran his hands through his hair and tried to pick up a little. "Sorry about the mess. I don't usually have people over."

"It's okay," I murmured, twisting my fingers together now that he wasn't holding them. "I mean, it's not weird right? It's just a hotel room."

He nodded. "Fair enough. I really don't spend a lot of time here. It was cheap, and it means I can save more money for a tour this fall."

I ignored that. I didn't even want to think about it.

Edward seemed to notice my discomfort and took my hand again. He pulled me into his side, wrapped an arm around my waist, and used his fingers to trace my cheek. "Just don't think about that right now. Just relax. It's just me."

I sank into him, allowing myself to do as he said. Edward smelled sweaty, and it wasn't the greatest smell in the world, but there was something else there, like pine or rain-washed evergreen. It was comforting.

Edward looked down at me, green eyes heavy but bright. I bit my lip at the intense look. It was like he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't quite grasp what. It was like he was asking me a question, but I didn't understand what the question was.

Subconsciously, we drifted toward each other. I didn't know what he was asking for, but whatever it was, I wished he would find an answer. I wanted him to kiss me. Enough of this tension and savoring the moment, I was ready. I wasn't going to chicken out.

Finally, after what felt like ages, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. The kiss was so soft that I barely felt it, but it was sweet and gentle all the same. He cradled my cheeks and his eyes drifted closed. I was pulled tightly against him, and I rested my hands over his heart.

His lips pulled away from mine for just a moment, and he smiled without opening his eyes. He then captured my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled just slightly. I gasped and took the chance to fuse our lips together again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull myself up to his height. He deepened the kiss, but it was still heartbreakingly sweet and tender. I had never felt this cherished before, not by anyone. I felt a few stray tears leak out from under my eyelids.

When we couldn't go any longer without air, I pulled away from him. He began trailing light kisses down my neck.

"Edward, I don't really know how to do this," I murmured, needing to get it out there and praying he wouldn't hold it against me.

I felt his lips smile against my skin. "I knew you were sheltered, Bella, but I didn't realize you were a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin," I sputtered. "It's just been a while, and I was never very good."

"It's never about being good, Bella." He smiled down at me, using his thumbs to brush away stray tears. "This is just about you and me, no one else. I trust you and you can trust me. No judging here, okay?"

How was he so impossibly sweet? How had no one grabbed him yet and never let him go? I smiled and nodded as he pulled me into a hug.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded. "Absolutely." Perhaps that was what he had been asking earlier.

He pulled me toward the bed. We spent time just kissing with gentle touches. It was different than anything else I had ever experienced. All I knew was hot, heavy, and fast. Slow, sweet, and sensual was different for me, but I liked it. It wasn't rushed and it wasn't brutal. It was patient and tender. I found myself pulling closer to Edward. He was careful with how far he pushed me, but I think he was enjoying slow as much as I was.

I froze as he slid his fingers under my shirt. It was a reflex reaction that I worked hard to keep hidden, so to let someone see it went against the grain. I had to remind myself that I trusted Edward and he would understand that—probably better than anyone else.

He pulled away from my lips when he felt me freeze. I could see him trying to judge my reaction. I pushed down my discomfort before he had a chance to second guess what we were doing.

I took his hand and pressed it flat underneath my shirt. "It's okay. It was just a little surprising, that's all."

He nodded and trailed his lips down my collarbone, softly sucking on it. It was certainly a good distraction.

I pulled off his black wife beater. I had always wanted to trace the moody swirls that covered his shoulders and chest. I started at the top of his shoulders, where I could also see freckles underneath the ink. I traced down and across his chest, noting for the first time the empty space right over his heart. He sat up, hovering over me as I continued lower over his abdomen.

"What does all this mean?" I whispered, dying to know, but not wanting to break the silence.

"Each line represents someone special to me." He took my hand and traced a dark green line that twisted across his whole chest. "This is my Mother's line." He removed my hand and placed it on a short, wide brown line that ran under his arm. "This is my Grandfather's line. I didn't know him very long, which is why the line is so short."

I removed my hand from his and placed it over the open space over his heart. It was just the size of my hand. "What's this for?"

His lips twisted up into a grin. "I'm saving it for something special," he teased. "I'm feeling a little over dressed. Are you ready?"

Surprisingly, I was. Knowing the meaning behind some of his tattoos, and how personal they were to him, made me feel better about my secrets.

I raised my hands up above my head and watched as he pulled the shirt off my body. His eyes widened, and I heard him gasp. "Bella, you've been holding out on me."

I blushed but managed to giggle a little. "You're the only one who knows about them. Even Alice and Rosalie have no idea."

He managed to peel his eyes away from the tattoos covering my stomach and part of one breast to look up at my eyes. "Really? I'm the only one?"

"I told you, I trust you."

The only response I got was his lips kissing me breathless. I had never been this vulnerable to anyone, but with Edward, it was as natural as breathing.

Edward pulled away with a smile and went back to my stomach. I had to give him credit for avoiding my bra-covered breasts. That must not have been easy. "Tell me about them?"

I pointed toward the left side of my stomach where there were three open books in a column depicting a turning page. "This one was first and it's just because I like books—nothing special."

"Very you." His smile was teasing, but his green eyes were genuine as he traced the middle one with his fingertip. I tried to ignore the tingles in my stomach and lower that the action created.

Now came the tricky part. That was the only tattoo that could be clearly seen without losing another article of clothing. I rolled onto my left side and reached behind my back to unhook my bra. I felt bare when I removed the black satin, but I quickly covered my breasts with my arm. I just wasn't ready for that yet.

I lifted my right arm up over my head and watched again as his eyes widened and his jaw went slack. He had only seen hints of this one from the front. The sage green willow tree stretched across my whole right side, even claiming part of the breast as the limbs branched and dropped.

"That's the tree that's in my father's front yard. I used to play under it when I was a kid. I would pretend that it was a castle and I was a princess, locked inside waiting for Prince Charming to come and save me."

He smiled gently and brushed his fingers along the brown trunk and thin branches. "Bella, this is beautiful. So poetic. I think there's part of you hiding in it."

"Probably," I agreed easily in a breathless voice.

When I couldn't bear his fingers brushing my skin any longer, I rolled onto my stomach and showed him my back. I knew what he was looking at. Dozens of thin, brown branches with tiny pink flowers covered the whole expanse. It was by far the largest tattoo I had. It was Asian in style, and not something one would expect from me.

Edward again trailed his fingers along the branches. "Something tells me there's a good story here."

"I guess." I shrugged and tried to look over my shoulder at him. His eyes were intent as he studied the lines of intertwining branches. His deep, green eyes were steady and beautiful. I had an urge to have that color printed into my skin. "When my Mother and I first moved here, after she left my Dad, we moved into an apartment . We shared a porch with a Japanese family, and this old woman used to decorate their side of it.

"She always had the back wall covered in orchids and those little flowers. It was beautiful. The sunlight used to stream through them and turn everything pink—even the air. I loved lying out underneath them. It was the first place I felt safe after we got here. I would miss my Dad and Forks, but under those flowers, nothing could get to me."

"So, this is protection," Edward murmured. "Like the tree. Just a different kind."

"Yeah, I guess." I hadn't thought about it that way.

"It's armor. Very beautiful armor, but still armor."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Tells me a lot about you. You hide all these because you don't want anyone to know about it. Bella, I love them."

He leaned down and replaced his fingertips with his lips, kissing his way across my back and following the lines of ink. His arms slipped underneath my stomach holding me tightly to him. I squirmed a little under him as his lips tickled my skin.

Edward brushed my hair back and kissed the back of my neck, nuzzling there. I could feel his chest pressed against my back, but he was very careful where he put his hands. He knew how easy it was to spook me.

I took a deep breath. I loved this, but I wanted to be closer. That meant that I had to take a chance. I rolled over onto my back, not trying to cover my breasts this time. I left my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so that he was on his hands over me.

I blushed under his intense gaze. I was small. I didn't have big, perky tits like Rosalie did. I had always been a little nervous and ashamed of them.

He leaned down and covered my lips with his own. This time, his hands didn't stay still. He started touching me on either side of my stomach and slowly traveled up the skin of my sides. Wherever his fingers touched, I felt fire on my skin, fire that traveled down to the juncture of my thighs. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. I tried to press myself closer to him.

His thumbs brushed along the side of my breasts, and I pulled away from his lips with a gasp. His hand slowly covered my whole breast and I shivered. His lips trailed down to my collarbones while his palm began to gently squeeze and fondle me.

My breathing became uneven and shallow. My skin was tingling, and I was a little lightheaded.

Edward's lips moved again, lower this time. He licked around my breast and nipped once or twice before covering my nipple with his lips. He sucked as I cried out. It was like electricity, and I knotted my fingers into his hair. His fingers brushed against my other nipple, and it was like a double shot of pleasure.

I was left moaning and quivering beneath him. I was hanging on a razor-thin edge, and I couldn't keep holding on. I needed more. I needed him.

With a sudden burst of courage, I let go of his hair and grabbed his jeans. I popped the top two buttons. I had to stop then because I realized that he was going commando.

He pulled away from my breast with a smirk. "Do you need a moment?"

The only way that I could answer him was to pop the last button. Edward grinned devilishly and pushed off me to remove the jeans. I stared at his hard cock, blushing. He saw and leaned in to kiss my lips.

He pulled away too quickly and kneeled between my legs. His hands settled over the zipper of my jeans, while his eyes sought out my own. "You ready?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I wanted this. I was ready. I trusted him.

Edward quickly popped the button, pulled the zipper and helped me peel the skin-tight pants off. I was left in just a red pair of panties.

Edward placed his hands on my calves and slowly drew his hands up over my knee to my thighs. He pulled as I parted my thighs. I knew my panties were soaked, and Edward was drawn there, but he quickly got caught up on the inside of my thigh.

"_There is such a lot of different Annes in me_," Edward read the ink on the skin. "_I sometimes think that's why I'm such a troublesome person. If I was just the one Anne, it would be ever so much more comfortable, but then it wouldn't be half so interesting._"

"It's Anne of Green Gables."

"And the last piece of my puzzle," he murmured. "My different Bellas. Beautiful, beautiful Bella."

And I almost cried again. His Bella? God, how I wanted to be. I wanted to belong to him and be owned by him, even if just for the night.

"Sweet and conservative and quiet." Edward ran his broad tongue over the inked words. "And spicy, sassy, rocker."

He wandered further up my thigh with his lips and tongue. I tried to keep from tensing, but it was difficult. I'd never had a guy go down on me, and that seemed to be Edward's plan. I forced my body to relax under him when his tongue met the line of my panties.

He slipped his hands under my hips but caught my eyes before he pulled. I nodded to show him that I was okay with it. Slowly he pulled off the garment. I blushed again under his gaze, but there didn't seem to be anything to be worried about.

Edward worked his way back up my thighs to the juncture between my legs. He then began brushing light, feathery kisses over my tender flesh. I was fighting a moan when his tongue briefly brushed out to flick at my sensitive nub. He never stayed in one place for too long, and I couldn't keep track of his hands, lips, or tongue. Everything he did was sending shock waves through my body.

He pulled his fingers out of me and pushed away. I moaned unhappily. I wanted him back. It didn't feel right without him. My body was a live wire and I felt like I might explode at any minute.

He was digging through a table drawer, looking for something. He grinned triumphantly before crawling back over to me and claiming my lips in a searing kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue, but surprisingly, I didn't mind. I fisted my hands into his hair, pulling him tighter to me. I could feel him, every line of his body matching my every curve. I felt like I was drunk on him, intoxicated by the things he did to me.

While we made out, I could feel something hard resting against my thigh. It felt heavy and significant. For the first time, I really didn't have any trouble keeping myself from overreacting. It was Edward, and he wouldn't hurt me. He would take care of me. I trusted him wholly and completely.

So when he began grinding against me, I didn't jump or freak out. I welcomed it. I pushed myself closer to him. He groaned when my fingers reached out to brush over his length, holding him in my hands. He pulled away from my lips and watched as I stroked him up and down, brushing the head with every pass.

"Edward." My voice didn't sound like my own. It was deep, husky, and confident. "I'm ready."

He smiled, kissed me again, and then pushed away, kneeling between my legs. I pouted. I had wanted him closer, not further away. Edward laughed, a thick rich sound that occupied the space around us.

I finally realized what he had been looking for earlier. He ripped open a foil package and rolled the condom on more quickly than I could have. He finally kissed me again, stretching out along my body and settling in the cradle my body made. He was slow at first. Just testing touches, except for my lips, which he never released. So slowly, he pressed against me, filling me. I whimpered as he settled at the hilt, clinging to him for purchase. I had never had so much, and it felt good. Edward remained still for my sake. The only thing we did was breathe.

Edward kissed my forehead and withdrew from me, before crashing back inside with a grunt. I whimpered and wrapped my legs around his hips, drawing him even tighter to me.

Between kisses and touches, thrusting and moaning, Edward and I melded. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. This wasn't just two people looking to satisfy some itch. It was looking to know each other inside and out, to find comfort and belonging, which was exactly what I found in Edward. Not just a lover, but the acceptance of the many Bellas. I wanted to cry, I wanted to sing, and I wanted to scream. This wasn't the plan, but as his body brought the waves crashing over me, I could have cared less.

When we had both come, Edward rolled away, and I felt my heart stutter. Edward wasn't just going to leave me? He wasn't like that, was he?

He soon came back with a wet washcloth, and I felt bad for doubting him. We helped each other clean up before Edward spooned against my back, pulling the covers up and cocooning us safely in a little slice of heaven.

I almost told him about Jacob, but I decided against it. I would tell him in the morning and then call Jacob to tell him that it was over. I drifted to sleep in Edward's arms, never having been more comfortable.

Over the next week and a half, I spent the most of my nights in Edward's bed. I spent every spare minute that I could find with Edward. I had never just wanted to be with someone - I was a loner. I would rather have been in the library surrounded by books then out with friends. Edward made me want to be out, and the great thing was, he wanted to be with me.

We didn't even have sex some nights. There were a few where we just stayed up talking about everything and nothing until we fell asleep.

The only rain cloud that I could find was Jacob. I still hadn't told Edward about my step-father or his plans for the Strip, or my fiancé. Something new had entered his eyes whenever he looked at me. It was a soft, tender longing with just a hint of pride. I knew I needed to address it, and with my family arriving in just a few days, I was running out of time.

Sunday night found us in our usual place - the dressing room before the last gig of the week. The boys had already done their warm up, and the opening act had yet to go on stage. We were all hanging out, goofing off—the usual. I was perched in Edward's lap with my head against his shoulder. I wasn't paying much attention. I was trying to think of a way to bring up Jacob later. I was aware of Edward's fingers tracing over the inside of my thigh where he knew my tattoo was. It made it hard to concentrate.

We were a little surprised at the knock at the door. No one was supposed to be bothering the band by now. Jasper answered and then let Aro in. He was a good guy. As the owner of Desolation Row, he would be hit the hardest by what was coming.

"I'm sorry, boys. I didn't realize that you had company. We do need to talk, however."

Edward nodded and shifted me to the side so that I was curled a little tighter against him.

"They're cool. Whatever you need tell us, you can them too."

Aro nodded and launched into what he had to say. "I know our contract is up at the end of the next month, and I wanted to thank you boys. You've become the hit of the town and brought in much bigger crowds than I was expecting. I owe you three, so I talked to some friends in the touring business. I got you three a headliner spot in a tour festival this fall. They're going all over the county and will get you some much needed publicity."

I could feel Edward's shock. This was huge. They needed this. It would be great, and they deserved it. However Alice, Rosalie, and I all shared a worried look. A cross-country tour beginning in just over a month? What did that mean for us?

Still, there was no denying that the boys were thrilled. They had been waiting for this for years. We couldn't hold it against them. Besides, I didn't even know where Edward and I were going together.

I leaned up to kiss Edward's still frozen lips. "Congratulations, Edward."

That was all it took to thaw the ice. Edward grinned, stood up and spun me around while he laughed. I squealed and clung to his shoulders. "Bella, Bella, Bella, beautiful Bella, this is amazing! This is it, Bella! I don't I know what to say."

"Maybe you should thank Aro," I told him when he put me down. The boys thanked Aro, started celebrating, and we stayed with them. It was hard not to stop questioning, however. Suddenly there were two clouds, and all the work I had done telling the different sides of me to shut up wasn't working so well.

I was going to be happy for Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about the future though. He was going to leave me and be on the road for months. Would he really care about the mousy girl back in California?

Before the last song, Edward captured the crowd's attention. "Since we came to LA, the three of us have met a lot of people, but none of them as important as three beautiful women out in the audience tonight. Alice, Rose, and Bella, this one's for you."

They sang a cover of Warrant's Heaven, and all three of us cried. I was still engaged to Jacob, hopelessly in love with Edward—the only man who had ever seen me for what I really was— and my stepfather was planning on tearing everything they loved down. Edward would never forgive me, but what other option did I have? I loved him.

Somehow this would all have to work out. Edward made me feel alive and free. I could break up with Jacob, and I couldn't be blamed for my step-father. Somehow, someway, I would make all this work with the man on stage. It would never be the easy, comfortable thing that I had imagined, but he was my heaven, and I was his biggest fan.

We'd find a way.


End file.
